Jubilee and Freefall
by Teala373
Summary: (with Freefall of Gen13) Jubilee decides to strike out on her own and is happy when a fed-up Gambit asks her to tag along. When Jubilee discovers that Gambit has more than one ace up his sleeve, she pulls a fast one and contacts an old acquaintance. Chaos
1.

Jubilee and Freefall

Jubilee and Freefall

Chapter 1

By Teala373

Synopsis: Jubilee decides to strike out on her own and is happy when a fed-up Gambit joins her. When Jubilee discovers that Gambit has an ace up his sleeve, she pulls a fast one and looks up an old acquaintance.

This is a crossover with Gen13, though it is more X-Men based. I always thought Jubilee and Freefall would be great together. The story is also alternate reality as it only partially follows the comic book continuum. I made a lot of my own stuff up. ^_^ PS - please forgive the crappy way I write their accents! ;;;;

~~~~~~

The door to Harry's Hideaway slammed open and several eyes turned to look at the beautiful, yet infuriated young woman stomping towards the bar. Harry chuckled to himself as the petite Asian stalked closer. He could only begin to imagine what had her all fired up now. 

Slamming a fist on the bar counter, the young woman fixed a menacing stare as she ordered. "Jack and Coke on the rocks... and hold the coke!"

Swallowing a smile, Harry gave a nod and began preparing a drink. A few moments later, he placed a chocolate milkshake in front of his much vexed customer. "So what's eatin' you, Jubilee? You and Logan get into a fight or something?"

"Yeah, I wish it were that simple!" Rolling her eyes, Jubilee began her tale of woe.

------------

A couple hours later found Jubilee surrounded by empty milkshake glasses and halfway through her second bowl of chips. "So whaddaya think, Harry?" she asked once she wrapped up her whining on how annoyed she was with her current life.

"Well, I'll tell ya, Jubilee, it sounds like you just need to cool down for a while and not dwell so much, but if you really feel that under appreciated, under estimated, and just so darn miserable with where your life is going, then maybe you should step back from it for a little while. It'll give you a different perspective when you're away from it all. See if Logan'll take ya on a trip."

"Ya know..." Jubilee scrunched up her face in concentration as thoughts ran in and out of her mind, "gettin' away sounds pretty good. I wouldn't have to leave-leave, just take a nice, long trip!" She flashed a smile at a man who was probably grateful for her pathetic little problem in comparison to the crap she was sure Logan laid on him when he came barging in, trying to out drink his healing factor, "Thanks, Harry! You're alright!"

"My pleasure, Miss Lee. Want another Jack and Coke?" 

"Actually, I'll try a strawberry Jack and Coke this time."

"Comin' right up."

The scent of cigarette smoke so close alerted Jubilee that someone was coming up behind her. She was surprised when the man banged a fist on the counter and spoke with an all-too-familiar Cajun accent.

"Jack an' Coke, mon ami."

Harry snorted. "You want that on the rocks and hold the coke?"

An eyebrow shot up, but before he could question the comment, a voice piped in. 

"I wouldn't order that if I were you. You'll just end up with a chocolate milkshake."

Gambit looked down and was surprised to see Jubilee munching away on chips and happily accepting a strawberry milkshake. Flashing his trademark smile, melting away the anger and frustration that had been there before, he pulled up a stool to sit next to one of his favorite girls. "Scratch dat. Gambit have what she havin'."

Shaking his head, Harry walked away, mumbling something about 'those kids from the school'.

"What's a girl like you doin' in a place like this, petite?"

Jubilee smiled. She liked it when Gambit called her 'petite'. "Drowning my sorrows with the hard stuff." This elicited a small laugh from the Cajun. "Need to get away for a while. Sean and Emma, not to mention those rag-tag brats, are all driving me batty!"

Gambit nodded. "Tings ain't much better back at da big house, petite. Dis family too much sometimes, ya know?"

"Tell me about it!" She rolled her eyes for emphasis. "I'm gonna take a little trip to get away from it all. I need to think. Maybe this wasn't the big, stellar career choice that I thought it was going to be."

After thanking Harry for the shake, Gambit began to sip on it, thoughtfully. "Yeah, I know what ya mean, petite. Gambit want ta get away, too. Rogue an' Stormie jump all down my back an' I had it!"

Jubilee knew better than to ask what those three were fighting about.

"Hey, I got a lil' business ta do back home. Wanna come wit Gambit?"

"What kind of business?" she asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow. She and Gambit were tight, but she also knew better than to trust him completely.

The Cajun just flashed that handsome grin. "An ol' buddy of mine - names Christophe. We ran together in da Tieves Guild. He owe me some money an' I need ta go collect. C'mon, petite. I show you a good time in New Orleans, no?"

Jubilee smiled back, remembering the last time Gambit had invited her to Mardi Gras with a few of the others. When she had first settled into the large confines of the Westchester mansion, she had to admit that she had been instantly smitten with the dashing, card-wielding Acadian, much to Wolverine's disapproval. However, she soon learned that although Gambit was indeed fun, mysterious, and adventurous, he had another side that was anything but carefree and lighthearted. She began taking him more with a grain of salt, and quickly disposed of her crush. She'd been burned by him before during a very difficult first mission. True, it was over now, but she had been very young and it had left a very big impression - almost like a scar...

"When ya leavin'?"

"Whenever. You ready now?"

Jubilee let out a happy sigh as she stood from her stool. "Gimme a chance ta pack a bag an' meet ya somewheres...."

Noticing her fishing for money, Gambit laid one hand on her arm to stop her, while the other smoothly produced enough to cover the cost of all the milkshakes. "I'll pick you up at da gates."

"Better make that in front of the drive. I ain't exactly waltzing out the front door."

Gambit smiled. "Not gettin' permission from da Queenie?"

Rolling her eyes back into her head while fluttering her eyelashes, Jubilee let an ugly snort rip. "I'm sorry, but I do NOT take orders, nor 'gain' permission from some nasty-S&M wearin'-former Inner Circle-got all her original kids killed-can't give orders for shit-once was our enemy-and was involved with that Phoenix mess-bitch! She ain't no X-man and she never will be!"

Gambit was not only looking at Lee in slight admiration for her strong words, he was also trying to hold back laughter from some of the things she had said about the uppity co-leader of the Gen X upstarts. "You tell me when an' I be there wit bells on, petite."

----------

"Anyone seen Remy?" 

"Sorry, Rogue. He left early this afternoon and hasn't been back since." 

"Hmph. Ah hope he hasn't done nothin' stupid an' jus' up an' left again!"

Ororo sighed as she turned her head to see who was coming out the back door. "I hope so too, my friend." 

Jean walked out onto the back porch with one of the cordless phones in her hand. Many of the other X-Men were relaxing out there, enjoying the mild Summer night. Scott turned his head, expecting his long time girlfriend to come over and sit with him. From behind his glasses, his eyes narrowed as he found her direction heading towards Wolverine, leaning up against a tree while he smoked a cigar. 

"Phone's for you," Jean smiled as she handed the phone over to Wolverine, "Sounds like it might be the beginning of a hot poker game over at the 'Hideaway'." 

Wolverine grunted as he accepted the phone, hiding his smile of triumph. He wondered if Scott ever stopped scowling and frowning from behind those ruby-quartz glasses. 

"Logan? It's Harry."

"Settin' up another game tonight, Harry? I was thinking about swinging by to see the kid tonight..."

"That's why I'm calling! The kid ain't gonna be there!"

As Jean took a seat between Scott and Ororo, she noticed the hard, concentrated look covering Wolverine's face as he continued his conversation. She was beginning to doubt that Harry had called about a poker game. 

"Whaddaya mean she ain't gonna be there?"

"She came in here all upset, so I gave her some drinks and advice..."

"WHAT?!" Wolverine roared into the phone, capturing everyone's attention. "You gave her 'drinks'...

"Logan! Logan! Calm down! 'Drinks' as in milkshakes. Relax, will ya! I know how to treat the kid!"

Wolverine grunted. "So then what happened?"

"Well, she was talking about how much she hated that new school she was in and waned to leave. I suggested that she just take a trip to get away from it for a while and think about things. I was talking about a little weekend thing where she goes up to Niagara or something - has a little fun and then comes home forgettin' her troubles, ya know?"

"Yeah...."

"Well then your pal Gambit walks in..."

Wolverine dropped his cigar. "Say no more. And he ain't my pal."

"He's up to something, Wolverine - convinced her to go to New Orleans with him. And, she's sneaking out of that school to do it. Said a mighty mouthful of colorful words about one of her headmasters,too."

"I'm on it. Thanks, Harry."

Instead of hanging up the phone, Wolverine hurled it hard against another tree, smashing it into pieces. He definitely had everyone's attention now. 

Jean stood up. "Logan? What's wrong?"

He angrily stalked towards the door at a fast pace and yanked it open, nearly ripping it off it's hinges. "Lee's missing an' Gumbo's with her. Gotta find her before the Cajun gets her into trouble."

Rogue jumped up. "Ah knew it..."

"Sit right back down, Rogue. I'm flying solo on this one." 

Storm leaned forward to place a hand on Rogue's arm. It was a gesture that told her to stay put of it. Once Wolverine was well out of ear shot for his heightened hearing, Rogue shot Storm a questioning glance. 

"It's complicated with him and Lee, especially with Gambit in the mix," she leaned back in her chair and sighed, "It's better not to anger him and stay out of it."

Jean walked up and put a comforting hand on Rogue's shoulder. "Or at least give him a head start and trail him from far enough behind."

Both Storm and Rogue shot Jean a surprised look. I was a little out of character from their otherwise reserved friend.

"What?" the redhead began defensively, "Someone has to save Remy's sorry ass when Logan gets a hold of it."


	2. 

Jubilee and Freefall

Jubilee and Freefall

Chapter 2

By Teala373

~~~~~~~~

Jubilee stretched her legs out in the hot, Louisiana sun while she sipped on her Jack and Coke, minus the Jack. The balcony of the hotel suite that she and Gambit were sharing was a perfect place to sit and do nothing. No training exercises. No stupid drill runs. No tests. No classes. No Emma Frost. She could just lay around and do nothing...

They had just gotten in a few hours ago and Gambit suggested that they check out their accommodations and relax while he made arrangements for the business he had to take care of. Gambit was a sneaky one, but it all sounded legit. This Christophe owned him money for a favor Gambit had done for him. Straight and simple - no room for any of Gambit's sneaky little double-crossing games and dirty little secrets. Nope, this was just going to be a fun vacation in the Big Easy. 

Yeah, right.

A little voice from of the back of her mind still nagged her. Could anything with Gambit ever be straight and simple? Could he really just be her friend that was taking her on a trip because they both needed to get away, or was she somehow serving some sort of purpose in this 'business' that he had to take care of? 

Taking a deep breath, Jubilee stood up and began to walk back into the room. 'I'll just ask Gambit what he's up to,' she thought to herself as she ever so slowly advanced towards the sliding door. 'If he lies, I'll be able to tell... oh who am I kidding? The man's a professional! He could lie his way out of liking Rogue!' 

Trying to think up a new plan, she made her way into the main room of the suite and began to look for Gambit. Maybe he was done with his business and they could start having some fun. She had a fake ID that was ready to hit Bourbon Street.

----------

Logan's leg jittered up and down in an antsy gesture as he stared out the window of the plane. It hadn't been filled, so he was able to sit alone in the small aisle. That was a good thing because he didn't feel like being around anyone right now. His was so angry that he wasn't even aware what was going around him. All he could think about was killing Gambit...

Suddenly, he came crashing back into reality as a very familiar sweet, intoxicating fragrance drifted towards him. He'd know that scent anywhere...

"Done brooding, or has your hellish plan for revenge only begun?" Jean plopped down in the empty seat next to him. 

"I might be a little preoccupied, but there's no way that I would have completely missed noticing you tailing me until now."

Jean gave him a quirky smile. "Unless your distraction over Lee missing gave me an edge with my telepathic shield."

"Why you little..."

"Listen, Logan, let me lay down the facts for you. Jubilee up and ran away with a man that although we love very much, has quite the track record. Let's not forget to mention the track record that Lee and Gambit have with each other. His little cross and double cross maneuvers always have quite the impact on her."

Wolverine grunted in response. 

"On top of that, Rogue is tailing you, afraid you're going to kill her lover boy."

"Rogue's here, too?"

"She's not on the plane, but she's somewhere on your tail. The point is..."

"That you, Miss den mother of us all, has come ta babysit."

"Exactly."

"And what does ol' One-eye think of this?"

"He thinks I took my mom to a craft fair in Sodus."

Wolverine laughed.

----------

Gathering everything she needed for a wild night out on the town, Jubilee made her way through the suite to get Gambit. She heard him in the other sitting room, still on the phone. Not wanting to disturb him, she began to walk back towards her own room. She had just spun on her heel when part of his phone conversation caught her attention.

"Yes, mon ami, I got da lil' one right here... yes, you be sure ta tell da others... Gambit have her back safe an' sound ta you before you know it..."

She covered her mouth to keep a gasp from escaping her lips. Sure, it wasn't as bad as in Genosha when he tricked her into starting a rebellion, ratted her out so he could get in good with ring leaders, save them all, and then still put sneaky little doubts into her mind afterwards, but it was still bad. 

So he was just pretending that they were out on an adventure together? He was keeping in touch with the X-Men the whole time and updating them, staging this whole run away vacation they were supposed to be on. Infuriated, Jubilee silently stormed over to Gambit's room. After raiding his wallet and his two bags, she gathered her own things and snuck out of the hotel.

"Guess I'm going to have to find my own adventure..." she mumbled to herself as she hailed a cab over to the airport. As she sunk back into the cab seat, she wondered where she should go, since she wasn't going home. She thought about some of the places she had been and some of the places she'd like to go to. As if a light bulb had gone off in her head, a very appealing idea hit her. Once she got to the airport, she all but flew to the phone. 

"Hi! Is Roxy there?"

----------

"I'm telling you, Petite was right on de balcony..."

"Shut yer mouth ya lousy Cajun!" Wolverine picked Gambit up and slammed him against the wall, pinning him to it with his massive strength. "Whaddidja do with her!"

"Logan! Put him down! He's telling the truth!"

Reluctantly, Gambit was allowed to slide to the floor, but Wolverine continued to tower over him, fixating his most menacing stare on the accused man.

"I can sense that he is telling the truth. Let's hear his side."

Gambit rubbed his sore neck. "Am I ever glad you're here, Jeannie."

"Why don't we start from the beginning and get this all straightened up before Rogue shows up."

At the thought of Rogue getting involved in this mess, Gambit groaned. "Petite and I decided to take a lil' trip - 'ave some fun since we both be unhappy."

"Ya mean _you _were unhappy an' put thoughts in her head!" Wolverine growled. 

"Hey! I find her in Harry's after many milkshakes, mon ami. Petite was upset all on her own!"

"Alright, alright! So, you two decided to come to New Orleans..." Jean was beginning to wish she really was at a craft fair in Sodus. 

"Gambit did a favor for an old friend. I come here to finish the favor and collect the money..."

Wolverine snorted. "Now it's all startin' ta make sense! Ya just can't give up that Thieves Guild crap, can you, Gumbo! I heard you and Rogue fighting about it..."

Cursing profusely in French, Gambit picked himself up off the ground. Before Wolverine could slam him back down, he evaded those lethal hands and took off towards the window. Using his swift, agile skills, he dove off into the night, disappearing from view. 

"Damn! Now I gotta track him down all over again!"

"Hold it there, buster!" Jean used her telekinesis to restrain Wolverine, who had begun moving towards the window. "Our goal was to find Jubilee, not accuse Gambit of crimes he didn't commit and send him running off."

"Well ain't him runnin' off prove he's got somethin' to hide?"

Jean rolled her eyes. "No, Sherlock! He's frustrated and upset! Listen, I'm going to send Rogue after Gambit, but you and I are going back to the mansion to use Cerebro. I would use straight telepathy, but if Jubilee is in an upset state and running around on her own, she could become more withdrawn from us if she picks up my presence. She has been getting better at it."

Grumbling, Wolverine headed towards the door, taking down several pieces of furniture with him. 

----------

Gambit slammed the flip case of his cel phone shut. After trying to page Jubilee's Talkabout, he had to call Christophe and explain that there was going to be a delay in his visit. He wondered what had made Jubilee take off so suddenly like that. It wasn't like her. He hoped that she wasn't in some sort of trouble. On top of all that, when Jubilee had robbed him (he laughed at the irony of it all), she had taken the jewels he was supposed to be delivering to Christophe for the money he was owed. Not to mention that he expected a certain Southern Belle to pop up any minute. This whole situation was getting worse and worse...

----------

"Geez! I flew all the way out to Louisiana, just so I could jump right back on a plane to have a real vacation in New York!" Jubilee laughed to herself as she looked around the JFK airport for a familiar face. Of course, the person she was looking for wasn't hard to find. As if on cue, a hand began waving enthusiastically. Jubilee smiled as she sprinted towards the figure. She hadn't changed much since last she had seen her. She still had the same purple hair with pink side bangs, killer make-up, and fab clothes. Nope, Roxy was still the same.

"Hiya Freefall!"

"Jubilee!" the two embraced. "Ready to go raise some hell, babe!!"

"You betcha!"


End file.
